Underneath It All
by AllxThatxRemains
Summary: Highschool AU: Altaïr is a senior in highschool, but has a job, his little brother Desmond to worry about, and a super hot boyfriend. How long will it take for all the stress to drive him mad? Malik/Altaïr M/M Yaoi, warnings in every chapter
1. Chapter 1: Home Alone

Chapter 1: Home Alone

Warnings: this chapter has m/m hardcore sex and a few bad words.

AN: this fic will probably be more than 10 chapters long. It's AU, Altaïr and Malik are both seniors in high school, Altaïr's 18 and Malik is 18, almost 19 (his birthday will be in one if the chapters) Altaïr and Desmond's (Desmond is 5) parents died when Desmond was 2 and Altaïr was 15, so it's Altaïr's responsibility to take care of him (he is his legal guardian because he is 18, all of the details will be explain in the next chapter) now, enough talk, let's get to the story! :3

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Altaïr sat on the couch watching TV. He was home alone, his little brother at day care, and his boyfriend at the beach. It was quiet in his house, and he liked it. But he was always still worried, even on days like this, where there really wasn't anything to worry about. He was worried about Desmond, what if something bad happened to him and He didn't know and couldn't help his little brother?

The teenager checked his phone to see for any missed calls, he saw that Malik had texted him ten minutes before.

'Are you busy sweetheart?'

A smile pulled at Altaïr's lip as he responded.

'No, just sitting at home watching T.V'

He waited for the other to respond. The younger teen was startled by the doorbell ringing. Getting up and heading to the door, he knew exactly who was at his door, he opened it slowly...

Before Altaïr could even say two words to his boyfriend, he was

brought into a tight embrace. The raven-haired teen was slightly sandy, and he smelled like ocean water. But, none the less, dirty or clean, he loved the feeling of being in his lovers arms again.

"Was that text your way of saying you were coming over?" Altaïr asked, smirking. Malik chuckled lowly and pulled away, "I knew you'd say no if I'd asked to come." Gold eyes met brown and the two teens crushed their lips together, fingers intwined as their tongues tangled into a battle of dominance, a battle in which Malik had won. The older teen brought one of his hands to Altaïr's belt and began to unbuckle it. Altaïr grabbed his boyfriends hand and disconnected the kiss, a string of saliva still connected to their lips,

"Malik, not in the living room... Let's take this to the bedroom, that way we don't mess up the couch." Altaïr said huskily. Malik smiled and began to take his shirt off, "see you there~" he cooed as he walked off to the younger teens' bedroom, shaking his ass slightly. Altaïr licked his lips as he followed Malik into his room to see him sprawled out across his bed, swim trunks down enough to show his tight boxer briefs.

"Already hard? Did you come here just for sex?" The brunette teased. Malik pulled the trunks off and stood on his knees with his legs spread out, "of course not, I came to see you" he brought his arms out for a hug, Altaïr smirked and shook his head, "sweet, but I'm not in the mood for sweet... I'm in the mood for fucking~" he pushed the older teen on his back and straddled him. Malik let out a shaky moan as he bucked his hips up, needing to feel the others groin against his. "Oh Alty, fuck me now!"

"Don't be impatient, I was getting to- Hey!" Altaïr felt his belt being tugged off and his pants nearly torn open. He helped him with getting them off his legs before he ripped them. "Jesus Mal! These are my nice jeans!" Of course the other didn't care, the only thing that was on his mind was his boyfriends ass.

Altaïr quickly took his shirt off and pulled his boyfriends boxer briefs down enough to free his erection. The golden eyed teen positioned himself in between his legs and licked the head of his cock, "Mmm" Malik moaned, rolling his hips up as he took him in his mouth. Altaïr was very skilled at giving head, he rolled his tongue around the shaft and brought his hand to the base to pump what he wasn't ready to put in his mouth.

Malik looked down at his boyfriend and threaded his fingers through his brown hair. "Shit~" he moaned as he began to thrust his hips up slowly, fucking Altaïr's mouth. Then the younger teen began to deep throat him, nearly sending Malik over the edge. Sucking him off for a few seconds longer and tasting the pre-cum that leaked out, Altaïr stopped and brought his head up and smiled as his boyfriend whined. "What? You wanted me to fuck you right? Or did you change your mind?" He smirked as Malik grunted, he had the older teen at his mercy.

Altaïr chuckled and kissed his stomach, "I'm not going to make you suffer, love~" and leaned over to his nightstand. Malik smiled and kissed the smaller boys neck as he rummaged to find some lubricant. When he found what he was looking for, Malik's smile turned into a grin. Opening the bottle if lube, he squirted the liquid into his palm and spread it across the raven-haired teens' throbbing erection. Malik shivered he felt the cold contact of the liquid on his prick, the way Altaïr's fingers wrapped around him and pumped him slowly.

"What are you- ngh fuck- doing? I thought you were going to fuck me?" Malik stuttered, Altaïr whispered his response against his prick, smirking, "you can't always get exactly what you want~" he teased. And with that, he straddled his partner and positioned his cock with his hole. Malik hissed in pleasure as the brunette lowered himself onto him. The younger teen was extremely tight, having not being prepared, and it felt so good against Malik. Altaïr was going down on him at an agonizingly slow pace. It was driving the other crazy, he held back the urge to buck up into him and fuck him hard into the mattress. Malik realized how selfish that was and kept still. His cock was finally fully sheathed in Altaïr's hot ass, the smaller teens face contorted in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Then he pressed his hands to his lower abdominals and raised up and down slowly, Malik's cock easily sliding in and out of him. Altaïr panted and moaned like a little bitch as he rode the other faster, the head of his cock hitting his prostate.

All that could be heard was the slap of sweaty skin hitting skin, moaning, growling, and panting. Malik sat up enough to take one of Altaïr's hard nipple in between his teeth and bite it lightly, "I love you" he breathed out. Altaïr tangled his fingers in his jet black hair and kissed him sloppily, "I love you more, oh fuck I'm so close!" Malik took this as a suggestion to flip positions, which is exactly what he did. He brought his hands to his hips and gripped hard enough to bruise, and he began to pound into Altaïr, "oh shit, ugh yes Mal fuck me!" He nearly screamed as he hit his prostate with every thrust. Then, he clutched onto Malik's arms as he reached his climax, "Oh Malik!", he cried out, his semen squirting up both their chests and Altaïr suddenly tightening up.

The tightness around his cock and the sound of his boyfriend crying his name brought him to his orgasm, he filled Altaïr and slowly stopped thrusting. The two panted in unison as Malik pulled out and collapsed next to the brunette. "Mmm. That was really good." He said tiredly after he regained his breath. Altaïr nodded his head and brought his blanket over them.

"I love you." Malik said as he cuddled against the other, planting gently kisses against his neck.

"I love you..." The younger teen trailed off as he fell asleep.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

AN: I will try and update with a new chapter at least once ever 1to 2 1/2 weeks. Thanks for reading Chapter 1! Only few chapters will have sex, cause writing smut is exhausting! Please review and watch me on deviant art


	2. Chapter 2: New Life

Underneath It All~ 2  
Chapter 2: A New Life

Warnings: language... Fluff

AN: This chapter is in past time, next chapter will be in the present. No sex in this chapter XD  
ーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

When Altaïr and Desmond lost their parents, Desmond was too young to even understand. But Altaïr understood perfectly, his parents were dead and he couldn't do anything to bring them back. They had to live in a foster home, Altaïr got a job and saved up enough money to add with the money their parents left to them, that Altaïr could get when he was 18, and once he did get the money he took Desmond from his bed one night and they ran away.

Altaïr had rented a house, got a job and had money saved up to send his little brother to daycare, for food, and to buy some furniture for the small two bedroom, one bathroom house. Altaïr had to stay out of school for a while to have a second job because he couldn't afford to pay the bills, he was always exhausted and he always had to make sure his little brother was all right. He basically had to become an adult right when he turned 18.

Desmond never knew his parents, but Altaïr tried to tell him stories of them every once and a while. There were rare times when Desmond would ask his brother why they don't have a mother or father, he didn't understand the concept of death yet. It always broke Altaïr's heart when the younger one asked questions about their parents, it was difficult to answer. And sometimes Desmond would tell people that Altaïr was his dad, and that would break Altaïr's heart more because he never got to know their parents.

When their parents died, Altaïr's life went spiraling down. Because they had to get foster parents Altaïr had to go a new school. He began hanging out with the bad kids, the delinquents that did drugs and drank alcohol, that stole and didn't listen to authority. Though, Altaïr never did drugs with them, he felt being with them eased the pain that wretched inside him. Soon, he realized that the kids tried to pressure him into drinking and smoking, so he decided to break away and start taking his brother to the beach to relax his mind and let Desmond run around.

And that's where he met Malik.

He had been going to the beach for quite some time by then, he hadn't brought Desmond because it was raining and he didn't want him to catch a cold.

There had always been a raven-haired teen out every day after school, shredding through the waves skillfully with such ease. Altaïr knew he had been surfing for years. Sure, there were other surfers out in the water, too, but this particular one seemed to hold his attention. Watching the teen amazed Altaïr, he always wanted to talk to the other as he walked to his car, but lost the courage.

Altaïr didn't need to go to him though. On that rainy day the surfer finished early because of high tides, he looked over and noticed the brunette watching him. The surfer flashed him a smile, causing Altaïr's cheeks to burn. Then, he began to walk right towards him! The younger teen began to internally panic, not sure if he was really coming towards him, looking back to see if he was smiling at another person, perhaps another surfer, and heading towards them. But there nobody behind him...

"Hello" the surfer said, still smiling.

"H-Hi," Altaïr responded nervously.

The surfer sat down next to him, "I noticed you've been coming here every day now with a little boy, and watching me." He smiled again. Altaïr smiled back, looking down at the aand, "oh uh, yeah. That's my little brother..." He paused and looked up at him, "you're an amazing surfer, I think you are better than the other surfers out there!" Altaïr noticed the surfer had deep brown eyes and facial hair on his chin, he had shining straight teeth, and beautiful tan skin. "Why thank you, that means a lot to me" he held out his hand, "I'm Malik." The younger teen took his hand and shook it, "Altaïr."

"Hmm Altaïr... That name sounds really familiar. What school do you go to?" Malik asked. Altaïr hesitantly answered, "Bear Valley Highschool."

"Oh! Yeah, we go to the same school, you must be in one of my classes." The raven-haired teen smiled again. Altaïr couldn't help but smile back. He didn't know if the other teen was in any of his classes, he never bothered to talk to anyone at school. But now he knew Malik went to his school! The two talked about their interests and hobbies, a little about surfing, and their families. Malik lived with his dad, and his younger brother Kadar. his mom lived somewhere else, he never really knew her. Altaïr didn't tell him much about his family, just that his little brother was 3.

Then it started to rain, making them have to end their conversation. "I have to get home now, it was really nice meeting you!" Malik held out his hand for Altaïr to shake again. "Do you have texting?" The raven-haired teen asked, Altaïr shook his head yes. They quickly exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes, then Malik quickly rushed off to his car. Altaïr began walking home it began to pour,but the brunette didn't care. This was the first time anyone had talk to him, and it made him feel amazing. The world seemed like a great place, he forgot about his parents, the home he had to go back to, his stress, everything.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Every day he would go back to the beach, he would talk to Malik. At school they would hang out, Altaïr became friends with Malik's. When the two weren't together, they would always text. It was like they were attached to each other, you would never see one without the other.

After about two months of being friends with Malik, Altaïr began to become attached to the other. It was as if he was his only escape from his foster home. Malik always let Altaïr go over to his house, even if it were the middle of the night. At home, his foster parents would verbally abuse him, or kick him out for the night, he would go to Malik's. They would sometimes sneak out of their houses and meet up at park to talk all night about their lives, and hardships they had to deal with. But never did Altaïr tell Malik about his real parents.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

At the end of Malik and Altaïr's Junior year, Malik invited the brunette over to his house because his dad and brother had gone on a camping trip without him. Malik admitted to Altaïr that he was afraid of being alone for a whole week and needed some company. So, Altaïr stayed at Malik's all that week. But, it had been one of the best weeks of the younger teens life.

The two had been watching tv, when Malik had turned it off. Altaïr groaned, "Hey! What the hell, Mal?" The surfer took a deep sigh and turned to the other, "look... There's something that I've been needing to get off my chest." Altaïr began to get worried, he had no idea what he was going to say and it scared him. "What is it?" He asked. Malik closed his eyes, "uh... Well, I'm uh... I'm gay. I know it's wrong to..."

"There's nothing wrong with being gay. I don't care what your sexual preferences are. I'll be your friend no matter what." Altaïr patted him on the shoulder. Malik smiled lightly, but his smile disappeared. "Altaïr... I think... I think I'm in love with you."

Altaïr stopped patting his back, his face turned pale with fear, did Malik really just say that? "How do you know?" Altaïr asked. The raven-haired teen bit his lip nervously and said, "when I see you, I get butterflies in my stomach. You make me so giddy, like I'm going through puberty all over again..." He smiled a little and laid back against his bed, "I'm glad I got that off my chest."

"Tell me... How long have you felt this way about me?"

"A couple months now. I've been in the closet for a few years though." Altair stared into his dark brown eyes, and slowly leaned down until his nose touched Malik's. He whispered lightly against the others lips, "I like men, too"

Malik wrapped his arms around the brunettes back and brought him in top of him. But he made no move to kiss him, he enjoyed the feeling of having the others heat on him. They stayed like that for most of the night, talking and cuddling. That was the night they became a couple.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

On the night of Altaïr's 18th birthday, he snuck into his little brothers room and woke him up. "A-Altaïr?" He asked tiredly. "Hey Des, put your shoes on, we're leaving." The little boy was confused, but he obeyed his older brother and got up and dressed. Altaïr packed a bag for Desmond quickly. "Where 'r we goin'?" Desmond asked.

"Don't worry about that, come on" he picked the little boy up and carried him through the house quietly, not wanting to get caught by their foster parents. He took the brown haired boy to his car quickly and put him in the back seat, "stay here, I'll be right back I promise!" He kissed his brother on the forehead and went back inside to gather the rest of the bags. The teen went in his room and lifted one of the floor boards, underneath was a box. He quickly went out of the house and put all of the bags in the trunk and got in the drivers seat. Altaïr sped out quickly without looking back.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

AN: thank you for reading chapter two, this one was long! I am updating a little faster than I had said, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be present time, comments and reviews are loved. Also, tell me if I mAde any mistakes! Chapter 3 will be out soon


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I lied, there is a little more of the past in this chapter. Once that's over with, it will continue from after Malik and Altair wake up. Thank you to those who favorited and followed!

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

'Altaïr... Where are you. I didn't see you at school today.'

The day after Altaïr ran away, he received that message from Malik. He couldn't respond, he had to get rid if the SIM card to avoid being tracked. The last thing he wanted was to be found by his foster parents by calling his boyfriend. That'd be ridiculous.

Altaïr couldn't go to school because he had to work almost all hours of the day and night. He was always worn out and tired, he had no time for school. Of course he missed Malik, and he always wanted to call him or stop by his house. But Altaïr was positive that Malik was angry at him...

Once the eighteen year old earned enough money to pay off all debts and his bills, he quit his day job and decided to go back to school. But the day he did, wasn't so pleasant...

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Altaïr walked through the hallway looking for his new class. He hadn't been to school at all his senior year. Once he found his class, he opened the door, about half of the class gasped when they saw who it was. Altaïr walked up to the teacher and gave her his schedule, "Altaïr ibn-La'Ahad." The teacher read as she slowly looked up at his face. She pointed to a desk in the back, "you can sit next to Ezio." Altaïr smiled as he looked at his grinning cousin.

"Ah Cousin! Where have you been? Nobody has seen you in months!" The Italian said. Altaïr sat next to him, he was startled as Ezio pulled him into a tight hug. Altaïr squeezed and answered with a strained voice, "I'll a-answer when you -ngh- let go of me!" Once he was released he explained everything, from the depression to the debt. Ezio's eyes were wide the entire time. When the teen finished his story, Ezio cried out, "Why didn't you tell me! You could have stayed at Villa la Auditore! Or my apartment!"

Altaïr sighed,and shrugged "I needn't your help at the time, I'm doing fine now on my own." The long haired teen pinched his arm and messed with his hair, "well, if you and Desmond need a place to stay, you're always welcome at my house! No matter what!" Altaïr nodded his head and smiled, "Thanks Ezio."

The teacher silenced the class and began to lecture about Shakespeare, Altaïr groaned internally. Now he knew why he wasn't upset about not going to school... Once the bell rang, he nearly ran out of the classroom to go find his lover. He missed Malik so bad he just couldn't wait to press his lips against those of- he squinted his eyes to see Malik putting books in his locker angrily. "Mal!" Altaïr cried. The surfer looked over at him and scoffed.

The younger teen ran to join him, he wrapped his arms around the other tightly, but was pushed back. "Huh? Malik...?" "Don't fucking touch me! You don't even know how mad I am at you right now!" The raven-haired teen growled. Altaïr stared into his lovers eyes and looked down, "then we will talk about this later, can you meet me in the parking lot at lunch?" Malik bit his lip, as much as he wanted to refuse, he couldn't. "Yeah, sure." He grumbled.

Altaïr brought his hand up and put his finger to the others lips. He lightly brushed the soft flesh with his finger tips, then turned to leave. Malik reached out and grabbed his arm, "I missed you, so bad..." The other nodded sullenly and held onto his hand.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Like the two had agreed, they met in the parking lot during lunch.  
Altaïr leaned against his car, a cigarette in between his lips. He looked over to see his lover walking towards him, backpack slung over his shoulder. "Mal..." He said. "Altaïr..." Malik's voice was almost at a whisper. "Why did you disappear..." He finally asked. The brunette sighed and took a long drag from his cigarette. "And when the fuck did you start smoking!?" He threw the cigarette to the ground and crushed it. The surfer was furious, the other didn't know how to respond to his boyfriend.

"How about we go somewhere relaxing to go talk..." Altaïr said quietly. Malik nodded his head and got into the passenger side of the car. Alraïr drove them to the beach, it was winter so there weren't many people there. Laying with his head in between Malik's legs, Altaïr told the whole story of what he had done and why he hadn't gone to school. Malik ran his fingers through the others hair and lightly spoke, "I missed you so bad. Everyone kept spreading rumors that you killed yourself... For a while I almost believed them..." Altaïr looked up and saw the tears in the raven-haired teens eyes. "I didn't know if you were ever coming back..."

The brunette sat up and hugged him tightly, "shhh... It's okay, I'm not going to leave you ever again... I promise." And he lightly pressed his lips to Malik's.

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

Altaïr woke up slowly, he had a slight pain in his bottom. He propped himself up with some pillows, Malik was soundly asleep, Altaïr couldn't help but smile and kiss his boyfriends neck. Malik stirred slightly in his sleep as he felt small pecks behind his ears. He smiled and Altaïr knew he was awake, "I need to go pick up Des. You wanna come?"

Malik groaned a little and began getting up. "I take that as a yes." They both began getting dressed, Altaïr put on a white hoodie and some tight skinny jeans, Malik looked at his boyfriend and grinned, "lookin' sexy. I might have to keep you here so nobody can look at your sexy body!" They both giggled and Malik got dressed. They were out the door in a matter of minutes, getting in Malik's car and heading to the daycare center.

"Alty!" Desmond cried out in joy as he saw his big brother walk through the double doors of the center. He waved and smiled as he signed the boy out. Desmond ran up to him and handed him a drawing. Altaïr looked at it and recognized himself and Malik, for in the drawing they were holding hands, and Desmond was on the other side holding his hand. "This is wonderful Des, I can't wait to put it up on the fridge at home." He smiled sweetly at the little one and they walked out of the building. On there way out, he couldn't help but hear one of the women mumble to another, "it's too bad he's gay, Or else i would totally tap that ass..." Followed by snickering. The brunette rolled his eyes, but he thanked god Malik hadn't been there to hear. Altaïr picked his brother up to put him on the car. "Malik!" Desmond said as he saw the older teen in the drivers seat.

"Hey there lil' guy!" Malik cheerfully said, Desmond always put him in a good mood. The kid bounced up and down in the backseat. "You hungry?" Altaïr asked. Both Malik and Desmond said, "Yeah!" Altaïr chuckled to himself and smiled. "Good, cause I'm making your favorites"

"No way! Enchiladas!? I love you!" Malik grabbed his boyfriend in a tight hug, nearly crushing him. Desmond smiled widely, excited as well. They drove off back to the house.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Later that night, after dinner, Altaïr and Desmond sat on the couch watching T.V. Malik had gone home after his third helping of enchiladas, so that left the two brothers alone. "How was your day at day care?" Altaïr asked. "It was fun, but some of the other kids are being mean to me..."

"And why is that?" Altaïr asked, getting slightly angry. "cause there's going to be a bring your daddy day on Friday and everyone says cause I don't have a daddy I can't do it, but I told them you would go, and they said you can't because you're my brother!" Tears began to well up in Desmond's eyes. The teen hugged his brother, "don't worry Des, I'll go for you."

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

AN: this is just the beginning if Altaïr's problems. The next chapter will be much more intense, and I apologize for this chapter being so late! I'm in Christmas break for another week and a half, so updates will be soon.! Thank you for reading, reviews are loved and cherished and your feedback means a lot to me!


End file.
